1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control panel, and in particular to a control panel of a sickbed having a light source.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people have been hospitalized to lie on a sickbed. A light switch is often provided on a wall of a sickroom in the upper-rear of a patient who lies on a sickbed in the sickroom. The light switch is used to control the ON/OFF of a lamp above the sickbed. A control panel is hung on the left or right edge of the sickbed at a position which the patient can reach with his/her hand. The patient, family members accompanying the patient or medical personnel can adjust the height of the respective portions of the sickbed by using such a control panel.
As for a patient who lies on the sickbed but cannot or does not want to get up, although the patient can touch the keys on the control panel by his/her hand to adjust the height of the respective portions of the sickbed. However, there is often a problem that the patient lying on the sickbed cannot reach the light switch on the wall easily. As a result, when the patient lying on the sickbed wants to turn on or off the lamp, the patient needs to ask someone for help.
On the other hand, the light source above the sickbed comprises a fluorescent lamp having a large illumination range and a night lamp having a small illumination range. If there are other patiens lie and sleep on the adjacent sickbed in the same sickroom, turning on the fluorescent lamp having a large illumination range above the sickbed will disturb other patients lying on the adjacent sickbed. However, only turning on the night lamp cannot provide sufficient illumination for reading books or doing works. Thus, at this time, the patient often feel dilemmatic.
If the control panel of the sickbed is also provided with a light source, it would be very convenient for the patient lying on the sickbed because the patient can turn on or off the light source easily and the position of the light source can be changed on demands. Therefore, the present Inventor aims to solve the above problems and achieve the desired effect.